flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Forum talk:Names
ehem.. ryuik.. i dont think we want to be "giving out" names. *cough*ariana*cough* one thing, dont delete it yet cause im adding these names to the people on my wiki k? on my page* dammit i falling asleep Ariana will get names either way plus I doubt she goes on the wikia anyway. Also you said you are not worried about anyone cloning you anyway.-Ryuik its not about me its about other people. your just doing this to start problems. e.e i dont think its a good idea, you are pretty much stealing peoples name! so stop! Please don't add these names to your wikia page, instead put a link to my wikia page for people to refer to.-Ryuik i am putting them on my page. And you are no better since you are putting them on your page as well.-Ryuik im adding them if i knew the person ok ok fine. u can put them here. but i cna put them on my page too, I worked really hard on this. I will report you if I have to.-Ryuik now, i need u to help me and tell me who had what name No, you cannot put them on your page. That would be like me making a page and putting everything of your page onto mine.-Ryuik i can report u to. how would u like it if someone stole ur name and posted it somewherE? and i said im only putting ones i knew, such as springtrap and frost who are both close friends Then I will take it down and no one can see any names. If I see a name on your page that I got through hard work I will report you.-Ryuik do not take down my page, and im only putting ones like frost and cyborus who were close friends. ok? I don't care, if you want to put a name instead put the link to my wikia page or don't put any names or anything on yours. This is your last warning.-Ryuik fine i wont. e.e and, i will put a like with the name, is that a deal? like when i put the name "springtrap" it will be higlighted in blue as a link to ur page. is that good? or just dont do it? it wold be like this - springtrap Yes, you can make their normal name in blue as a link to my page. Otherwise all the work I put into this page would have no meaning if they could just see everything on your page.-Ryuik ya but they dont know to go to my page, my page is just a record of everything mostly for me to remember. so names of people are records too. i wont for now ok? just leave my page alone it took 3 years to make You better never put them on your page without my permission. If I ever give you permission it will say on this talk page.-Ryuik but, can you take this page down. its fine if u keep em just for u, but i dont think people would be happy having there names here. if hackers find out ur in big trouble o_o I'm not really worried about it. If they don't want their name here then I will take it down.-Ryuik ya but they dont know. thts the thing!!! thats like me stealing ur name and randomly putting it somewhere Then if you want you can try finding everyone on that list and asking them. Although, most of the players are gone and I know rarely anyone visits the wikia anymore.-Ryuik ok fine.. can you please take any of my names off please? Okay, I will.-Ryuik how did u get all these names in the first place o.0 That is for me to know and for you to never find out (;.-Ryuik wait... you dont know that chat files hack thing do you..??????!?!?!?!?! oh, and what is it you have against me using the names on my page? i can put something like (name found by ryuik) or something like that. its just cause ive been trying to get others names on there either by pictures, or other things. DELETE THIS PLEASE I HAVE BEEN TRICKED BY ARIANA 3 TIMES ALREADY WITH 3 DIFFERENT NAMES COPIED HERE. IT GOT OUT OF HAND ALREADY!!!! DELETE THE **** NAME LIST PLEASE. Odds are she saved everything here already, also She makes her own names so I don't know how she found this page.-Ryuik well, now she has em all. so get rid of this please, saved names i have the names saved incase u didnt. so i can give them to u if u need them I have every name saved, including a lot I never put on the list (; like what? if you have cheries names can u give them to me..? =) Nope, because I know you will use it for evil and, therefore, you would be just as bad as Ariana. Unless, of course, you want to be the male version of Ariana. Lol.-Ryuik no i wanted them just as the written versions, not as fancy leters so i can write them down . can i please put some of the names on my page? like Springtrap n Gamerz. i never got pictures of there names and wanted to have them so i can remember what there names where. i can use then as just pics of the names oh, n one i want to put is cyborus's name because she was my mate a long time ago and my best friend. If you do that then you can expect to have your whole page deleted just like you deleted mine. If you do use their names I will inform you how fun it was to delete everything (:.-Ryuik\ u know theres a button named "undo" u could use it for ur page too These are all the names I have currently collected minus a few that are my personal names and Shadowwolf's as well as a few others so their names cannot be stolen and used. Any questions or you need someone cloned just post it in the comments section. I ask that you please not edit this page because it contains those names of people who have left flab. These names are here so that players can remember all of the friends that have left. Please do not use these names for evil purposes or this page may have to be taken down. If you have names that are not on here post it in the comments section and I will add it (: -Ryuik __________________________________________________ a ---- ҈₳͏cι҈d͏u͏s͏҈ «αℓ∂υιη™» αleχтнєкιllєя ₳ⱡḭɇŋ ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş <ɜ ♥◊ αηgeℓ◊♥ ✪☪αиɢяyxρвɪяɒ ✪ ♐͏➳₳̶p̶o̶łło➳͏♐ ♒♛αquαяιus♛♒ ɑquѳʀ ♡λяɨάηα_ɮɨṭçɧ♡ ₳ȿ†ŗά ⚡♀∿ღ ₳ℽℽℽᵰyã➳♬⚡ __________________________________________________ b ---- ★♥☻βαβγ☻♥★ βαḋ βơγ ßáĵáńğúŷ ϐαŧ₥αŋ вerry ♥≈βεψøñđ≈♥ ~:ｂｉｌｌ ｃｉｐｈｅｒ:~ ♬♪♀★ßirdy☆♀ ♬♪ ♥ßłaçk pânțher♥ ♔błα¢κ★sтαя♔ błαcкωσłƒк!ηg. °•βłixtαя•° ❄ɮɭɨʒʒαɽɖ❄ вℓσσ∂ вαяσиess ♥ɮʟōōɖʄʊʀʏɢɨʀʟ♥ ❥вℓσσ∂увαявιє❥ ♡bluebird♡1981 βøʍβøʍ ♀ß¤ττ¤ϻs ʊρ™ bяiλппλ __________________________________________________ c ---- ♀Ͼλκεֆτ¤яϻ™ çαтɯоɱαɳ ✴✴¢£|€§†✴✴ °•cɧı cɧı•° ♪¢нℓσε14♪ ĉļǿĉķŵǿŕķ çọçkαṭɽɪçɛ ¢σℓє↜єαятн.иιnj » cɾɑʙ « ⓒⓡⓘⓜⓢⓞⓝ ⓦⓞⓛⓕ ✖✔çŷßørü§✖✔ ♡《●€¥₩£●》♡ __________________________________________________ d ---- ✘{dä®₭ äñgël}✘ δαякfιαмιηφβιяd 回ɗαякк нυ₪тєя回 δαякkı((εяβιяδ① †∂αякиєѕѕ† đαякηφнтsιγεя ♥ dαrĸrαι ☣ɗαякяαι☣ ▴₯₳Ϟ₭§₳₲₳▾ ºðǻζζƪǐɳǥº 刀乇丹丁廾 刀モ丹丅卄 ♛ḓḝßøῷ♛♚♚♚ ðeνιℓѕαηgєℓ %*d€vî£§gîrl×}* ╰devil's✡son ♀のιgιtαℓツ đⓘℓαⓡα ●♪∂ј ωøℓƒ♪● ⓓ⒰ɣℊữ™ __________________________________________________ e ---- ❤ ºel¡ßæº❤ °●♥●ɛɱɪɭȳ●♥●° ɛɱɪɭȳ <◀°•◇£p!c◇•°▶> __________________________________________________ f faithicecat †.₣αℓℓεŋ.† ♛ƒḁ̂♏øц$￥øцтєr♛ fiğħŧerᵜᵜ➳∞ fiηη※тぁэ※huмаη ☪☯♀ｆｉｓｔｙ♀☯☪ｚｃｌ☪ ♥ ∮ ℓ ů ∮ ∮ ɤ ♥ f|ʊ|α ϟ✘f҉r҉o҉s҉t҉✘ϟ __________________________________________________ g ---- ʓ∆₥ξ ₥∆§τξя ɢαℳεℜʐѡøяł⊒™ gαмєяzωσяℓ∂™ ♂♂ⓖⓐⓨяуαη♀♀ ɢʜ̿̿⊚s̿τʙ̷ɪ̷ʀ̷đ ɠσι∂εη ƒısτ ™ ɠσι∂εη ƒısτ •●gǿłđэŋ ƒưяע●• ♂gooeymacaroni♀ ♔☣gυмβαłł☣♔ gυη™ __________________________________________________ h ---- ♅☣н̷̷α̷d̷̷є̷s☣♅ ~♡←Haley→♡~ º◆♥♡←Haley→♡♥◆º ϟђαɾley♛quıɴɴϟ ♦hαяℓeу♦qυιηη♦ ☠ӈєլլƨ♀ɓɩƭƈӈdsc __________________________________________________ i ---- ⅰς∑ щ◊ﾚﾓ (; «❝iɔε※шσłƒ™❞» im hot | ur not »iмραçτ« __________________________________________________ j ---- ❄jαуƒєαтнєя❄ ♀◆●j€ff|l|π€●◆♀ נᴏʜᴛᴀᴊᴀ »jυѕτιςe« __________________________________________________ k ---- кαкαʂɧɪ †.kaneki ken.† #k@ t¥~ 卍♔ƙєɲ☣ƙƛɲєƙɩ♔卍 ~κ∆קяø§υ©θµ$~ ريال ₹~k¡||$tª® ∆¶к∅мет@✔✴ ◇★kristina★◇ «.̙k̙yrα̞α.» __________________________________________________ l ---- ☽♦£apidot™♦▽● ℓαzυяι нєηтαι♀ %*£€pär çøñhè ︻╦̵̵̵͇̿̿̿ ˡᵘᶤᵍᶤ ︻╦̵̵ʟυıɢı╤─── __________________________________________________ m ---- ♀✫мãçя<℃.℉>✫♀ ☿ ɱαƒια ♂mάğī¢♂ °•ʍaɢɨċɮɨʀɖ•° ✺❋❊мαgι¢ωσℓf❊❋✺ →măřšhmâ||ø₩♥←✌ мʌʂτεr шσʃƒ ●.● ♫♏єяνє♫ »мя.ωσn∂eяfυʟ« χʍu†suκιχ __________________________________________________ n níðhöggr ɴιgєʟ! ɴιgєʟ! ɴιgєʟᵗʰᵉ1&ⓞɴʟʏ иιиe тαi|e∂ føχ ησятн●ρσℓє☾☆ ๖ۣۜɴʏx __________________________________________________ o ---- 囧rz __________________________________________________ p ---- ₱̷ᴀ̶̷ɪ̶̷ɴ̶̷-ᴘᴋɢ ¶aw❤ ✪ⓟⓔⓟⓟⓔⓡ❤♏│✘ﻉℜ ♡periquita♡ ρєяѕιαи_єχ ρέϯάιώȟίϟρέƦ(ℱ) ♀ρнαηтσм♀ ««™1piece™»» †ρïṉќαṃεṉα† ❆poʟαr❆ pømpërmåÿer ×× pøøp düd ×× ♀p҉ʀ҉ʊ҉p҉e҉l҉™ __________________________________________________ q ---- ★♔queenβεℓℓα♔★ ♞♫qʊɛɛη ƈǟηɖʏ♫♕ __________________________________________________ r ---- ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓑⓞⓦ ⓓⓐⓢⓗ ♤язd ßαгøи♤ ♤язd§¢øлριøи♤ ♤язd ѕιлэп♤ яøck¥ρǻciƒic× ๖ۣۜʀᴜɪs __________________________________________________ s sabrekittyx ❤❤ⓢⓐⓛⓣⓨ☯☯ §ç⊕për §c⊕ρεяß⊕ψ ʂɛx♥ɠọɗɗɛʂʂ ʂɛx♥ɠọɗ ѕнα∂σωиιgнт_ρкg ☬ѕнα∂σωиιgнт☬ sнα∂σω sηιρεя ♚§нø¢кωανє™ †.ϟīɭεηčє.† ❆❅♔ֆɪł̶v̶ễr̷♔❅❆ ʂɨɭʋɛɽ ɖɽαɠọŋ ʂɨɭʋɛɽ ʊɳɪçọɽŋ ∞♀ѕιℓνєяωσℓƒ♀∞ $k¥ ★§øℓо₥øη★ ♂.soʊƒ.x Sσʋƒ !αηe. ❄❄§nœwølf❄❄ §þ®ïñgt®æþ ✁ sprîη♀⊥rªp ✁ ✖✖§tar✔✔ §тøʀмɮłλɖε ϟтσямʟᴀяк ʂʈɽαωɧαʈ™ §wξξtg¡®l ☪☽sωeetℊirℓ☾❀ ⚡$ω¿£7_b!®|}™⚡ __________________________________________________ t ---- тαуℓσя♥ √»toffix«√ •°tøx¡¢ wølf°• __________________________________________________ u ---- ♨♂♔υłτrакίłł♔♂♨ uṧἆltṹra_pkg __________________________________________________ v ---- √alçrø νєℓσ¢ιяαρтσя __________________________________________________ w ---- ♡《○₩€¥○》♡ ° ₩ħī†ė 尺øŝė ° wh¡tewølfg¡®|™ ♂ώīήđ♂ ◀♂☣♔ώīήđ♔☣♂▶ ψ¤lƒƒr¤ɱțh£ɱ¤¤ñ ωσℓƒу __________________________________________________ x x✘ ₣яσsт ✘x x.Soʊƒ.x __________________________________________________ y yossarian __________________________________________________ z ---- ϟϟｚ͋͋є͋͋υ͋s͋ ϟϟ And now I have put everything in this talk page ^-^ ok fine i will stop, just dont edit my page please. Touch and or edit my page again and I will destroy your page (:.-Ryuik you get i can just undo it right? anyways, leave my page alone. if you want some more names theres some pics of names such as vespula, blakwolking and others like that. one not to use please are any of Ace's names. i dont want any confution with him again please and also dont put my names